


Taking Him Down

by hollydermovoi



Series: Lestrade's a softie and Mycroft's enamored. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi





	Taking Him Down

Greg remembered their first fight- he’d always done angry gestures, but he’d never _hit_ someone, which he’d really thought Mycroft had known, seeing as he collected strays and was the best in the Yard at talking to victims of domestic abuse. So he remembered their first fight- not what they’d fought about, but Mycroft’s reaction towards his raising his hand in anger.

The tiny flinch had taken all of the anger out of his body and replaced it with repulsion. The man he really liked, the one who’d followed him obsessively (or really, had had his assistant and CCTV cameras follow him everywhere, as well as the tough’s in suits who’d broken Anderson’s nose when he’d called him a poof.) was _scared_ of him. He’d ran out of Mycroft’s flat as fast as he could, only stopping when he’d been in his flat, surrounded by his collection of strays, as well as the two homeless kids, who’d he’d had to bribe into trusting him. He’d stayed there for about an hour, before staring his usual regime of chores, trying to ignore the fact that the kids flinched when he turned towards them, and resigned himself to being single once again.

It took three more hours for Mycroft to come to see him, smiling apologetically, and carrying food for him and the girls. It took several more hours for Mycroft to convince Greg that he hadn’t done anything wrong- that Mycroft had been in an abusive relationship several years ago with a bloke named Tony. Mycroft had looked so lost and scared that Greg not only vowed to never raise his hands in anger again, but he also vowed to not press Mycroft into talking about the bloody wanker if he didn’t wish to. But he remembered Tony’s name.

-

Several months later, when Mycroft decided they should all eat out together- mainly because both he and Greg were too tired to cook and the girls had wanted pizza- Greg had a chance to meet the abusive prick.  
He had been eating his pizza, chatting with the girls about their favorite Disney princesses, while Mycroft had shown them how to make their placemats into tiaras when an obnoxious voice has rang out: “Oh look, the posh little poof and his little _family_. How have you been Myc? You’ve certainly gotten _fat_.” Mycroft had already gone pale when the twat had started to speak, but the man’s use of the word fat reminded Greg of how hard it had been to convince Mycroft that he looked absolutely lovely, with or without his clothes on.  
And he _knew_.  
So he’d stood up, and the girl’s chatter stopped. “Greg-” started Mycroft softly. He’d turned and smiled reassuringly at him, and the girl’s visibly relaxed. “Don’t worry Mycroft. Tony and I, we’re just going to have a chat aren’t we?”

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Tony and practically hauled him out of the pizza place. Once they were out of view of passer by, he slammed Tony into the brick wall and then punched him as hard as he could in the nose. “So you like insulting people until they have no self esteem whatsoever and then kicking them don’t you Tony.” There was no response from Tony, who was clutching his nose and cursing. So Greg punched him in the stomach “Don’t you?” without waiting for a response, he hit Tony again, before leaning real close to his ear. “Here’s the thing, Tony. You are never going to talk to him again. If you do, I will find you. If I am forced to go that far, you will not like my reaction. Got it?” here he shook him, before Tony frantically nodded his agreement. “Good.” He snarled. He then let go of Tony. “Now get lost, you scum. And if I see you again, or hear of you hurting someone else, _I will end you_. You can count on it.”

With that he watched as the tosser fled down the alleyway, confident that the miserable scum would think twice before hurting anyone ever again. He then returned to the restaurant, placing his hand on Mycroft’s and smiling at the girls, who smiled back, before talking about princes and castles. He saw the worry in his beloved’s eyes and tightened his grip. “Don’t worry dear.” he said, too softly for the girls to hear. “All I did was take him down a few notches. He won’t bother you, or anyone else, again. I made sure of it.” he then leaned over and gently kissed Mycroft on the lips. He was rewarded with a smile and a gentle kiss before he leaned back into his chair and turned towards the girls. “So,” he said. “Would you prefer a prince who was handsome and charming, but not sincere, or a prince who was plain, blunt and loving?”


End file.
